New Life
by Bindie
Summary: Han comes back to Japan with Dom and his crew. Now the past is going to pop up and make trouble for them. Brian/Dom Mia/Vince others to be named. It you do not like please do not read. rating to be safe.
1. Hey

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

"Hey Sean!"

Sean spins around as a voice that he never thought he would hear again. Standing there was Han with Dom and his crew. Han smirks as the drift king stares. Neela squealed and ran to hug Han and almost knocking him down.

"Your suppose to be dead. How are you alive, I saw the car blow up with you in it?" Sean ran up to Han.

"Well I got out that is all that matters." Han gestured to the crew behind him, "You still got the garage. We all need some sleep."

"Yeah, still have it. Let's get out of here and go home." Sean jumped in to his car and started it up. Neela got in the car and Sean started home.

The garage was as clean as can be. It made all the money without the yakuza dirty money and still had plenty for new things. So many people wanted to get their cars worked on at there; they bought the building next door and made it in to a two-story garage for all the extra cars that were coming in. Twinkie got a girlfriend so they moved in to the garage with Sean, Neela, Reiko and Earl. They still had the bunks for all the partiers that came through and stayed the night.

As they all pulled in to the garage and got out Reiko came down stairs. "What are you back so soon?" Han got out of his car and Reiko stared in awe. "You're alive." She stated in shock.

"Yeah I'm alive." Han gave her a hug.

"Well how many rooms do you guys need?" Neela asked.

"Six beds if that is possible." Mia cut in. "If you have that many rooms that would be great."

"Well we have five beds right now not counting Hans room. So someone will have to bunk together or they get to sleep in the bunks." Neela said. "I'll move in to Sean's room tomorrow. In less one of the girls doesn't mind sleeping in my bedroom."

"Me and Mia can share a bed." Vince said. "If she doesn't mind."

"No that's fine. Vince and I can share and that lets everyone have a bed." Mia blushed at the image.

-------------------------------------------

As Neela and Reiko showed the crew the rooms that they were going to use; Dom, Han, Brian, and Sean were down in the garage talking about all that happen.

"Well what happen? How did you get out of the car? I saw the car blow with you in it." Sean asked.

"When the car blew it through me through the windshield, I was badly hurt but I got in a taxi and went to a friend's house that was a doctor and she fixed me up. When she said I was well enough to travel I went to go find this idiot." Han sighed. "He had a small problem with the law after him then wanting him to go to jail. Then blondie had the idea to break him out so the police are after him now to. It's been fun these past three years."

"Sounds like you need some down time. That you will find here. Try to not get in to trouble I just got everything settled and taken care of. We had a little trouble with setting up the garage next door and the yakuza wanting a third of the money we are making. I had to remind him what happen to his nephew-"

"Sean?"

"What?"

"You coming to bed?"

"Yeah be there in a sec." Sean called as she walked away. "See you all in the morning and Han your room is still the same. We didn't move anything. Dom, Brian I don't know what rooms are open so would go ask whoever is still up what room is yours. See you guys in the morning." Sean walks up stairs for the night.

"Are you going to tell him about what else happen?" Brian asked.

"No, if it comes up then we will tell him but for now no." Han stood up. They all went to bed.

---------------------------------------

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**


	2. What about my car

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

"Hey Han?" Letty calls as she knocks on Han's door. "Are you getting up for breakfast?" She open the door and finds a empty bed. "Han you here?" looking in the bathroom and closet she finds nothing and goes back to Leon's room that Vince, Mia, and Jesse were all gathered in. "Well I didn't find him so lets just go down stairs." She called from the door way.

"Okay. Who is going to wake up Brian and Dom?" Jesse pointed out.

"Let them sleep. They have been stressed out they need to relax and calm down a little." Mia said as they walked down to the garage area.

"Hey," Neela said as she ran in to them on the stairs. "We have donuts and pastries with coffee or tea down stairs for breakfast if you want." She continued walking upstairs after chattering with them.

As they head down to the lower floors they see the bunks are mostly cleared out and Twinkie clearing the few stragglers that were left. "Hey," he called out as they moved by. They waved and keep moving to down to the garage. The promise of food making them walk faster.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Dom said as they came in to view. "I thought you guys would still be asleep."

"We thought you would still be asleep? You haven't been sleeping that much. We all thought you would still sleep for a few more hours." Leon said walking down to see, what he was working on.

"Nice, who's car?" Leon asked leaning over the car to fiddle with a hose.

"Sean's new fixer car. He won if off a new rich kid that didn't know the first thing about drifting." Dom said leading Leon to the kitchen area, which everyone was gathered in. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Dom. Where are Han and Brian?" Mia asked.

"Right here." Brian said as he walked over to Dom and leaned in on him. Dom put his arm around Brian and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Had fun running with the big boys?"

"Yeah Sean taught me an easier way to drift my car."

"He's not too bad. We need to get him racing and make some money off him." Han said.

"Hey, Han? What is this thing down here? Cause I know you can't be a racing car." Twink hollered up at the L.A. crew. They all stare went down stairs to see what Twink was yelling about. As they found Twink circling around Jesse car the crew new that the first fight was going to be a bad one.

"What are you yelling about, kid you don't even own a car that can race. Your driving a POS van that can't even do a quarter mile, let alone a corner in the parking garage."

---------------------------------------

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Some one that know cars I would love to know what good race car would be and any thing else you can think of that I would need to write this story/chapters.**


	3. Bruises

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

Chapter3

"What was Jesse thinking?" Brian asked to no one in general as the L.A. crew and some of the Tokyo drifters sat around the kitchen.

"I think we all got more bruises then Jesse or Twink." Sean said as he moved his ice pack to his head, which had a lump on it, from his knee, which was swollen.

"Well you should have let them fight it out. Now they are going to be at each other throats even more." Han said grabbing a bag of munchies. "Like Vince was with Brian."

"Lets hope they can get over whatever it is they are having problems with. And it not the cars they drive." Dom took a swig of corona and passed it to Brian. The group fell silent tell they heard the cars pull in to the garage. Twink getting out of a car that his girlfriend was driving and the other car held Neela, Mia, and Jesse. Twink had his right arm in a sling, stitches in his lip and nasty bruises on his face and other parts of his body that they couldn't see. They saw that Jesse his wrist was in a splint and had bruises all over his body and face. His shirt must have been taken from him because he didn't have one on.

"Hey," Han called out and waved them upstairs to join the group.

"So how bad is it?" Leon asked as Jesse fell in to the seat in between Brian and Letty.

"Hair line fracture on my wrist. It wasn't big enough to make a cast for but the doc said I'm not suppose to use it for two weeks." Jesse said taking the beer Mia was handing out to everyone that needed a new one. "He gave me same pain killers if it gets too bad."

"What about you Twink, how bad is it?" Sean asked.

"Pulled muscles in my shoulder and arm and the lip will scare a little but that's it." Twink ran his tongue across the foreign object in his lip and winced.

"So, are there any races tonight?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, there is a race almost every night. Why want to race and get your ass kicked?" Sean said

"Well, the only way to learn is to do? What better way to learn then to get in the middle of the action."

"No, Brian you can wait for a while, tell you are get better. You can race at the pier." Dom intervened before the conversation went any farther.

"Why?" Brian asked. "Sean raced on his first night and I know I'm better then he was then."

"Because Sean wrecked Han's car and we couldn't rebuild you car if anything happen to it. Your car isn't even set up to drift. The car is set to do quarter miles strait line, not going 60 mph (A/N: Don't know if this is how fast they really go.) around a corner."

"OK can we at least go and watch the races?" Brian gave in way to easy. Dom looked at him like he was trying to find out why Brian gave in so fast.

"OK if Han and Sean are going I don't see why we can't go to." Dom said. The girls squealed and ran to their room to get ready.

"I better help them dress or they will not be dressed Tokyo style and they really will stick out." Neela got up and told Sean.

As she walked up stairs Sean calls out, "Wear your green school girl outfit please." She continues upstairs as if he said nothing.

4/6/09

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Some one that know cars I would love to know what good race car would be and any thing else you can think of that I would need to write this story/chapters.**


	4. Sectret part 1

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

Chapter4

"Hey"

"Hey Baby," Han said as the super models flocked his car.

"Man whore." Letty muttered as she walked by to get to Sean and the racers setting up the first race.

"So, new racers can race tonight. Let them have some fun." Sean said as the racers started to hand in money for races and bets to Twink. Already Letty could count at least 60K on Twink right now. Not even back in L.A. or Miami was there that much money with the racing supervisor. "Is this a busy night to night?" Letty nodded to the money.

"Not really. There are just a lot of races here because the cops don't break us up." Neela said as they started to walk to the dance area. "The yakuza gets a part of the all the street racing action one way or another, most of the time. The racers usually work for him so he doesn't want his drivers in jail. Even our crew pays the yakuza a small sum to come here. The guy at the front entrance is the yakuza man. He makes sure that no one gets in for free. You got in because you are with our group." Neela pulled Letty in to the mass of people. "We need to find you a good man." Men flocked to the new American girl. They danced with Neela but all kept their hands on the waist. Sean knocked the last one out that touched her in a too friendly way.

Letty was a whole other matter. They all wanted to see if they could win the new females attention. Letty knew all they wanted was to get close to the Tokyo crew but at that moment she wanted to dance and feel wanted again. With Dom with Brian Letty was feeling like she wasn't needed.

Jesse was in heaven 6 stories of just cars. Leon was right there with him, but he was looking at the scandaly clad women that were walking around. Looking around Leon found most of the crew right off. Vince was leaning on his car with Mia in is arms. He was watching all the major players. Since the accident with the semi, he watched more than he did anything else. Unless someone got to the crew, then all hell broke loss and his or her ass was Vince's. Mia was just find as long as the family was find and all in her sight.

Brian was next to Dom who was next to Sean who was next to Han. They were close to Twin who was putting together some low level races for tonight. Brian was leaning against Dom. Any one that didn't know them would have just thought Brian was trying to close to the major players. To Leon, he knew that Brian was nerves and wanted comfort from his lover. But with Dom wanting to be in the closet with any one that wasn't family, Brian wouldn't touch any more then what he was now.

Dom didn't even notice Brian's cry for attention with all the racing getting set up. He was all in to the car and the women around him. Leon knew that Dom and even Brian brought women to their bed as a threesome and just to be with her himself. He didn't get it but it work for them, for the most part.

Letty was no were in site, but he last saw her with Neela. Jesse was the easiest to know. He loved cars. No girl can stand being second best to his cars so they didn't stay all that long. Not that Jesse brings all that many girls to bed. He was always more interested in the car or to scatter brained to know she was hitting on him. Nothing against Jesse, but sometime he is off in his own little world.

"Hey Leon!" Jesse called, "Come here and look at this."

Leon looked over. Jesse was standing in front of one of the smaller cars made for drifting. He started his way to look at what the mad scientist found this time.

Brian stood close to Dominic as they watched and listen to the racing community here in Tokyo. Brian knew something was coming. His cop instinct took over soon after they arrived at the parking garage. He had two blades on him and knew there was a gun in the car and Vince had something deadly on him. None of that made him feel less on edge. His eyes made a sweep around the room looking for his family. Seeing all but Letty but he knew she was with Neela, still did not put him at ease.

The room stood still as two cars pulled up. The two cars that only came here if there was a emergence. Han ran to the lead car with Brian not two steps behind.

"What are you doing here?" Brian heard Han hiss to their friend.

Behind the wheel Brian could see his childhood friend Roman Pierce. Next to him was a 16 year old. She had baby blues and wavy beach blond hair with streaks of blue although out her hair. She looked at Brian with relief that only a father could understand with his child.

Brian was just 19 when he got his girlfriend pregnant. With his daughter Angel. Her mom died in childbirth and Angle was almost dead when she was born. She was in the hospital until she was a little under a year. Brian's parents raised her when he took the undercover job and when he ran. She was 13 then. Only getting to see her briefly before he had to run again. He left her with a choice of staying with his parents or with Rom in Miami. She wanted to stay with her adopted uncle.

Looking over at the other car he say Suki in the diver seat with Tej sitting shotgun. Looking farther back, he saw Jimmy with his arm in a sling and laying down in the back.

"We had little choice. We have been trying to get a hold of you since you left. Your best friend found us. We have been trying to get here as soon as we could. I know it is early but we couldn't stay." Rom stated to Han whose face flashed fear for a second tell going to normal.

"Well he can come back here so as long as everyone is safe."

"Jimmy's shoulder got pulled out of socket before anyone knew what was happening but it will be good as new in a few more weeks." Rom said. "What you want us to do?"

"Stay here for a while or we will be the talk of the town more then we already are going to be." Han whispered to Rom.

4/9/09

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Some one that know cars I would love to know what good race car would be and anything else you can think of that I would need to write this story/chapters.**


	5. Dancing

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

* * *

Chapter5

Angel got out of the car once Rom found a place that Suki could park next to him. "Angel!" Brian called. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "How are you?"

"Fine Dad. Better now that I'm with you." Angel wouldn't let go. Brian swung her to the side so his arm was around her shoulders and her arm was around his waist. "How is everyone? Are you and Dom Ok? Where Jesse and Letty and Leon? I saw Vince and Mia and Han?"

"Me and Dom are fine, Jesse and Leon are looking around. Letty is on another level dancing." Brian lead her to where everyone is gathering. Jimmy stayed on the hood of the car. He had some bruising around the shoulder and neck but at least he wasn't dead. "Hey Jimmy, how are you doing?"

"Fine been better been worst. Hurts and can't use it for a few weeks. Then it's a back to work."

"Good."

The conversation was whispered because it was about why they were running. The racer chasers were turned away, even by Han.

"Dad can we go see Letty?" Angel asked.

"Sure but I don't know where she would be? Sean where is the dance floor?"

"I'll take you up, I want to check on Neela." Sean lead them to the elevators and waited for the doors to open. Once the three of them got in Sean pushed the button for two floors above them. "Dancing is in the floor above the top because there is more air flow. It gets to hot on the other floors." The doors open up to a mass of people. There were a few cars scattered around the floor but not even close to how many cars were on the other floors. There seemed to be more people on this floor then the other floors. A DJ was set up on the side of the floor with a small hardwood floor set up in front of him or her. Brian couldn't tell from here. There was dancing polls around the dance area. There was an area that there was tables set up so that dancers could stop. There were drinks everywhere but they didn't look like any alcohol were in them.

"So where are they?" Brian asked Sean looking around to see if he could see the girls.

"Hold on." Sean took out his phone and scrolled down to Neela's number. Calling He held up his phone to the music. "Elevators!" he yelled after a minute.

Not long after Letty and Neela seemed to pop out of the crowd of dancers. "Hey!" Neela hugged then kissed Sean. "Hey" Sean answered back.

Letty hugged Angel. "Hey what are you doing here? Never mind." Letty said as the small group went to grab a table. "Is everything ok?"

"Jimmy has a bruised arm but that is about it. We are all still alive and whole." Angel said as she looked out in to the crowd. "Can we dance?"

"Knew you wanted more than just to see Letty." Brian said, "Let's go dance."

* * *

"So where are we all going to fit. As it is, it is a tight fit." Dom muttered to Han.

"We looked at that house and said it was nice. We will just take it and then if we find something better then we will move. Right now we will take what we can."

"It's really far from the garage."

"Yeah but it's close to the close to the schools." Han said to him. "Lets work it all out tomorrow, but tonight just relax and have some fun will you." He walks off with two gorgeous models on his arms.

"Easy for you to say." Dom said.

* * *

"Jesse lets go." Leon looked at his watch. They had ten minutes to get to their cars so they could follow someone to the garage and not get lost in Tokyo. "Jess!"

"Yeah I'm coming." Jesse jogged up to him. They took the elevator to the floor that they left everyone. Getting off they saw that Suki and Rom was there. Walking up to the group Leon asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Had to book it from Miami." Rom said.

"It's time to go, lets get moving." Sean said with Neela, Letty, Brian and Angel behind him.

Everyone piled on to the cars.

Dom, Brian and Angel in Dom's car. Leon and Jesse in Leon's car. Letty in with Neela in her car. Rom and Jimmy got in to Rom's car. Suki and Tej in the bright pink car. Twink got in to his van with a few others. Han had his own car with a girl in it. That left Sean in his car to lead the way home. (A/N: Did I miss anyone?)

4/10/09

* * *

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Some one that know cars I would love to know what good race car would be and anything else you can think of that I would need to write this story/chapters.**

_Poll on who should be with whom. Send a review with your answer. _


	6. Fight

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

Chapter6

Earlier I said that Brian was 19 when Angel was born I changed that to 17. 

"Hey, Dom!" Angel bounced in the back seat. "How have you been?"

"Good Angel. You been doing well with your schooling?" Dom asked looking in the review mirror.(?) "Keeping up with the classes?"

"Yes I am. They are really hard because I can't ask for help from anyone, but I'm doing good on the test and that's all that matters." She said as she saw the pride in his eyes as she talked. She was 16 and a sophomore in college with more credits then most juniors. The first year she just did different languages and regular classes. Like math, science, english class like that.

She stayed in Greek and Italian this year and started on the medical and more science classes. She decided at this point that she wanted to be a doctor. A surgeon maybe, but then again last year she wanted to be a language expert. She was 16 and wanted to have fun. Money wasn't an problem. She had so many scholarships because of her family only being her dad and her then her being so young going to college. The list goes on how she pays for the schooling. Not that Brian couldn't pay if he wanted to. He had so much put away in things that they didn't have to worry. The whole team had the money from the heist stashed under 'trust funs' for her now that the government couldn't touch it but neither could they. Not until she was 18 anyway.

"Dad how are you? Have you got to drift yet?"

"Not in a race yet. I am going to start rebuilding my car once we get settled so I can start to race." Brian said as they pulled up to their temporary home. They street around was packed with cars. Dom found a spot near the garage door.

"Come on little mama!" Leon yelled. Angel looked at her Dad and runs off as he nods.

"What are we going to do when she starts to date?" Dom asked walking around the car.

"What did you do when Mia started to date?" Brian asked leaning against the Dom's car.

"Had Vince scare them all off."

"Think I could get Sean to?" Brian through out there as they took off to the party.

Scene skip Scene skip Scene skip Scene skip Scene skip Scene skip 

"Hey pretty." Twink said as he ran in to a pretty blonde. "What you doing here shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"No I'm here with my big brothers."

"No Boyfriend? How did you manage that. There must be millions of boys chasing after you." Twink handed her a bottle of water.

"My dad and his friends kind of scary them off. And if that doesn't work then Letty kicks there ass."

"Letty! Your know Dom's crew?"

"Hope she would." Han said as he walks up. "This little beach baby is Brian's daughter."

"Oh shit."

"Now you understand why I don't have a boyfriend. They are a little protective of me." Angel said. "My names Angel by the way. Please no cheesy lines about fallen angels please."

"Sure no problem." Twink said. "So Angel? Why didn't you come with your Dad when he showed up?"

"If you don't know then you don't need to know." And with that she left Twink standing there and Han laughing at him.

"Don't go after it you think Jesse hurt you think of what Brian, Dom, Leon, Letty and Mia will do to you. Jesse won't touch you but they will cream you. Start spreading the word to leave her alone." Han said quietly.

Scene skip Scene skip Scene skip Scene skip Scene skip Scene skip 

Angel ditched the water bottle not trusting Twink with what he might have put in it. Not that she didn't trust Han's friend but not taking drinks from people at parties had been ground in to her head.

Heading over to the bar, she grabbed a smirnoff ice from the bartender, and then asked for a shot of anything he had on hand.

"That isn't a good thing to tell a bartender." A guy said to her right.

"What?"

"A shot of anything could taste really bad." The guy said. "Blake," he said holding out his hand.

Taking it she told him her name. "So what do you recommend then?"

"Shot of Jack for the pretty lady." The bartender took off to get the shot.

"There you go." Angel quikly took the shot and chased it with the bottle in her hand.

"A dance Angel." Blake asked taking her hand leading her to the dance floor.

After her bottle of smirnoff was finshed she was lead off on to the dance floor. A japaneses voice was blaring through the speakers. Angel had no idea what she was singing about but she moved with Blake to the beat.

"What are you doing here?"

"My Dad just moved here so I moved to."

"How old are you?"

"How old are YOU?"

"To young?"

"To old?" Angel asked. She looked over Blake's shoulder and saw Dom and Brian fighting, fist fighting. Leon, Rom, Vince, and Jesse were trying to make them stop and Han was running up to them with Sean, Mia, Jimmy, Suki, and Letty on his heels. "I have to go?" Angel ran up the stairs to her Dad and his boyfriend. Brian was sitting against the wall and Dom leaning against the railing. "What the hell?"

"Dom is an asshole."

"Brian needs to get over himself."

"Maybe you need to figure out if you really want to be with me or with a Barbie Dom." Brian said as he got up and went to his room. Angel followed her Dad and left Dom to the others. Rom put his arm around her as they followed Brian to his room.

"Dad?" Angel and Rom entered and sat on the bed waiting for Brian to get out of the bathroom.

"Hey my Angel. How are you?"

"Fine Daddy. How are you?"

"I'll be fine, it's just some bruises." Brian hugged her to him. "I love you."

"Love you two Daddy," Angel whispered in to his shoulder.

4/12/09

Ages: birthday:

Angel: 16 Nov 30

Neela: 24 Aug 30

Twink: 25 Feb 29

Sean: 25 May 11

Jesse: 29 Nov 3

Han: 30 June 28

Mia: 31 March 14

Letty: 32 July 6

Leon: 32 Sept 30

Vince: 33 Aug 9

Brian: 33 Oct. 15

Dom: 34 Jan 25

Did I miss anyone? The date is the end of May. Han's B-day with be first Vote on what you want for his Party or no party? What? Please Review.

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Some one that know cars I would love to know what good race car would be and anything else you can think of that I would need to write this story/chapters.**

_Poll on who should be with whom. Send a review with your answer. _


	7. Car Problems

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

Sorry that its short but I couldn't get it out of my mind and didn't want to make it any longer because the fight will drag forever if I make it longer chapter.

Chapter7

Next Morning

"Angel? Angel!" Brian got up and looked in the bathroom. Nothing. He walked out to the garage looking for her.

"Angel!"

"What!"

"Where are you?" he asked looking around the garage.

"Under here," She said rolling out of the Jetta. Jesse rolling out as well looked up at Brian.

"Leave the student alone. I'm trying to teach her something." Jesse pushed her under the car and then followed her under the car.

"What you teaching her for. I tryed to get her to learn something and she said no."

"Well now I have a reason to learn." Angel voice sounded muffled because she was under the car. Brain walked down to stairs to see what they were doing.

"Jesse come look at my car it won't start." Dom called from across the bay.

"Don't move Jesse." Angel said in a low tone. Brian almost missed it.

"Dom I'm busy find out what it is yourself." Jesse called out.

"Jess it will only take a minute."

"Jesse you touch that car then your car won't be running."

"Angel what did you do to Dom's car!" Brian yelled.

"Nothing! Remember I don't know how to work on cars." Angel said getting out from under the car with a ratchet.

"Angel!" Dom yelled getting the end of the conversation.

"Leave her be. She was inside the garage the whole time I've been up and she was only up for about half an hour before that." Rom said getting in to Dom's face.

"You better tell me what's wrong with my car Angel." Dom glared over Rom's shoulder.

"Nothing that you haven't done to Dad's heart." With the bomb in the room, she rolled under the Jetta and started to working, on what Jesse was showing her how to do before Dom came in yelling.

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Some one that know cars I would love to know what good race car would be and anything else you can think of that I would need to write this story/chapters.**

_Poll on who should be with whom. Send a review with your answer. _


	8. Mall

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

Chapter8

The day after Dom's car stopped working Suki decided to go shopping. Neela being the only one knowing where to go and not complain about it, she got stuck taking Suki, Mia, and Angel to the mall.

"Suki do you think Dad will kill me if I get this." Angel came out of the dressing room with a light blue corset that was a true corset. She looked about two size smaller then she really was and she looked like she was going to fall out of the top.

"I think it looks good." Neela said. "You should get it."

"No she shouldn't. Her Dad will kill me and her if she came home with that. She is just 16." Mia said to Neela.

"Angel I don't think you should get it because your Dad will not like it and say you have to return it." Suki said calmly.

Angel put back the corset and left the store after hours of shopping they landed in the food court. Not being that hungry Angel went for a smoothie while the others went in the other direction for 'real' food. Standing in line, she was grabbed by the arm. She jabbed her attacker in the stomach and winded the person that had her arm. As she got a better look she realized that the boy she just jabbed in the stomach was her dance partner Blake.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Angel grabbed Blake's arm and pulled him to a nearby table.

"Yeah I'm fine just really surprised that you did that."

"Sorry reaction. Dad made sure I know how to fight if I had to. Being an only child and a girl he makes sure, I know how-"

"Stop! It's ok really. Just a little winded." Blake said once he catches his breath. "So why did you run off so fast the other night."

"My Dad was fighting with one of his long time friends. I didn't want them hurt too badly." Angel looked over at him from the smoothie line. Looking above Blake's head Angel saw Suki was coming over to them.

"Hey, chika what is taking you so long?" Suki called out as she walked up.

Blake turned around to look at the voice that was calling in their direction. "Nothing, Suki." Suki looked to the Blake. "This is Blake. Blake this is Suki. Suki is my Dad's friend." Blake held out his hand.

Suki looked him up and down then took his hand. "Nice to meet you. You were the one that was dancing with Angel right."

"Yes I asked her to dance and she obliged me to the dance." Angel left them to get the smoothie from the cashier on the other side of the counter.

"Hurt her and your dead. You do anything that little girl doesn't want I will find the tallest bridge and through you off it. You make her cry..... You will have nine guys on you so fast that you will not be found. ARE WE CLEAR!!!" Suki said calmly. Blake nodded. He was white as a sheet.

"Hey, you two." Suki turned and smiled as Angel. Blake forced a smile. "What you talking about?" Angel shot glares at Suki.

"Nothing. Just small talk." Suki smiled.

"Ok. So Blake what are you doing tonight." Angel asked.

"Nothing yet. My uncle will most likely find something for me to do if I go home, so hanging around is good for me."

"Well Dad we are going to the races is there any way that I might see you there?"  
"Maybe."

4/17/09

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Some one that know cars I would love to know what good race car would be and anything else you can think of that I would need to write this story/chapters.**

_Poll on who should be with whom. Send a review with your answer. _


	9. What?

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

Chapter9

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Can I drive tonight? To the races I mean." Angel sat on the bed in her Dad's room.

"I'm not going to the races. Ask Suki. I think she is going." Brian said walking out of the bathroom.

"What you going to do tonight?" she asked frowning.

"Well...Dom asked me to go out and talk about things."

"Like?"

"Just some stuff we need to talk about before we start this...relationship again."

"Dad it wasn't much of a relationship. You were the dirty little secret."

"That is what we are going to talk about. I want a relationship not a secret sex party with him."

"Dad TMI. Did not need that image. Didn't need to ever know that." Angel smiled and kissed her Dad. "Love ya. Hope it all works out."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Suki?"

"What?"

"Can I drive tonight, to the races?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because races are cancelled."

"Why?"

"Don't know Sean said that the races were not going tonight. No after party either."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Sean?"

"What?"

"Why are the races cancelled?"

"Because of the building getting hit and now we have to find another parking garage to race in."

Angel walked away shaking her head 'Fuck I won't see Blake then. I will just call him.' She nodded her head smiling. She started scrolled through her phone when she realized she never got his number. 'Well today is not my day.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

4/18/09

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Some one that know cars I would love to know what good race car would be and anything else you can think of that I would need to write this story/chapters.**

_Poll on who should be with whom. Send a review with your answer. _


	10. Metal What

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

_This chapter is rated M so be warned._

Chapter10

"Jesse?"

"What, Angel?"

"What the HELL is this for?" Angel asked holding up a metal object shaped like a penis.

"That is the slut penis."

"The what?" Angel pointed the penis at Jesse.

"UH?" Blake walked in as Angel was pointing the penis shaped object at Jesse. Angel looked behind her and dropped the penis at her feet.

"This is not what it looks like?" Angel said weakly. "This- I mean- it's not- its- the penis-"

"It's no hers." Brian said as he came down stairs from the loft. He grabbing it up off the ground. "This is the slut penis and it better have not been given to her or I will kill who ever gave it to her." Brian glared at Jesse.

Quickly he shook his head. "I didn't do it. She just asked me what it was for."

"Honey if I have to explain what a penis is use for then we have some problems." Brian said swinging his arm with the penis around her shoulder.

"That is not what I meant." Angel said turning a bright red. "I meant why do we have a giant metal penis." She said grabbing it. "I know you guy like some kinky things but this is over the top, don't you think." She said pointing it at Brian.

"Well honey I can't say that I've ever been that kinky anywhere," Brian drawled. He smiled as he saw Dom coming down the stair. "Hi honey," Dom rapped his arm around Brian. Angel was standing in front of them pointing the metal penis at them when Blake cleared his throat.

"Uh, sorry to break this up but Angel I wanted to see if you wanted to go out and meet some people your age. Twink said you don't go to school so I thought I would introduce you to my sister," Blake said running his hand through his hair.

Angel smiled, "Sure let me go grab a coat." She ran up the stair not realizing she threw Blake to the wolves.

"So you want to take my daughter out?"

"Yes. I thought it would be nice if she knew people her own age." Blake shifted.

"Well you realize that if you hurt her you will not be found... Ever." Dom said smiling at the boy.

"Sir I don't want to hurt Angel I want to show her a good time here. Help her adjust."

"I remember helping girls adjust. They never talked to me after I had sex with them." Dom looked at Brian.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Brain turned to Jesse.

"No I think... Blake is it needs to know that if he hurts Angel in _any _way. That he might find himself on the end of some very angry people. Blake do you know. that I can rig a nos setup to look like its right, but will blow up if you push the button... In less than 10 minutes." Jesse said.

"Alright I'm back." Angel said walking up to the group.

"You ready?" Blake asked.

"As ever. Bye Dad, Jesse, Dom." Angel waved as she got in to Blake's car.

9/22/09

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

_Some one that know cars I would love to know what good race car would be and anything else you can think of that I would need to write this story/chapters._

Poll on who should be with whom. Send a review with your answer.


	11. Sister

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

Chapter 11

"So how bad did they scare you?" Angel asked as Blake pulled on to the main road.

"Well, I know that they love you a lot." Blake said not looking at her.

"That is not the answer to the question I asked."

"No it's not is it." Blake just smiled and turned on the radio. A Japanese girl was singing in a very high pitched voice. After driving for about ten minutes Blake drove in to a long drive way. As the car got farther down the drive way a big house came in to view.

"Who's house is this?"

"My sister lives with our mom and this is where mom say's they live. The only one that I ever see here is Ivory."

"Ivory is your sister?"

"Yes Ivory is my sister who is coming to meet us it looks like." Blake shut off the car in the front of the house. A girl with black hair and light brown skin. It was opposite then her brother him having almost white blond hair and dark brown skin. Blake stood about 5'10 and Ivory was 5'6 with no heel. "Hey sis."

"Hey, bro. This the girl you wanted to meet so you could get in her pants?" Ivory put her hand on her hips and hugged Blake when he got to the door.

"Well that was the plan in tell I met her family. They said if I hurt her then I would disappear."

"That would be funny. If they could pull it off." Ivory looked Angel up and down. "Let's see what the other's have gotten in to."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a few hours at Ivory's house Angel was on her third bottle of some Japanese wine cooler and the 12th round of 'I never'.

"I never sat in on another class to flirt with someone." Ivory said. Blake and one of the other guys took a shot.

"I never... drove someone to move to another county." Blake glared at Ivory. Quickly she took her shot.

"Your turn Angel." One of the boys said. Angel couldn't keep their names strait.

"I never kissed anyone the first day I meet them." The table looked at each other then pore themselves their shots. Angel shook her head and took a drink of her cooler.

"I never gave anyone head while they were driving." The girl to Blake's right said. No one took the shot.

"I never crashed a car." And the game continued in tell Angel's phone started to go off. Looking at the time and saw it was only 9 o'clock she knew she wasn't in trouble... Yet.

"Hello?" Angel answered walking out of the room with the loud group of teens.

"Angel? Where are you?" It was her dad.

"At Blake's sister house."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just fine dad."

"I want you home in a hour, because we are looking at houses tomorrow."

"Alright I will get Blake to drive me home soon. Bye Dad."

"Bye."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Blake my Dad wants me home. Will you drive me?"

"Sure."

As they stopped in front to the garage, Blake turned to Angel and kissed her softly. "I hope you call me. We will get together and go on a real date."

Angel waved as he drove away. With a smile, she went to find her dad to tell him she was home.

"Have a good date?" Brian asked as he leaned over the rail and smiled at her.

"Great. I liked his sister and their friends are chill." Angel walked up the stairs to him.

Wrapping his arms around her he said, "Me and you and Dom are going to look for a house while the others are going to find something." Looking down at her he continued, "I want use to try and be a family. Are you ok with this?"

"Dad I like Dom I do. I just don't like it when he hurts you. As long as he promises try and not hurt you I fine with it." Angel smiled and Brian smiled back.

"Well I promise that I will try to not hurt Brian anymore." Dom walked up and joined the hug. After a moment the deep voice asked, "Were you drinking Angel?"

"Yeah we played I never for a while."

"You know your grounded right."

"Yeah."

9/25/09

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

_Some one that know cars I would love to know what good race car would be and anything else you can think of that I would need to write this story/chapters._

Poll on who should be with whom. Send a review with your answer.


	12. House

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

Chapter 12

After the 10th house, Angel just walked through the front door and waited for Brian to be done looking. She liked the 3rd house but no they had to find the _perfect_ house.

"Angel will you at least look around?" Brian said trying to pull her farther into the house.

"Angel?"

Looking at her watch, "I have to go. I have class. Remember I told you I signed up for some courses. I want to get there early and talk to the teachers."

"Your class doesn't start for another three hours. Jesse told me. So, look at these last two houses then you can take my car to school." Brian sighed.

"OK."

The next house looked just like the last. But when they saw the last house they know that is was the house. Dom would have the extra space for his cars and Brain would to. There was an extra long driveway. So the team could park easily. The backyard had a large pool and large open lawn. There was exercise equipment there from the previous owner. The house came furnished. There were two studies, four bedrooms, and three baths. One of the rooms was connected with a study. The two main bedroom had bathrooms attached. There was a three story house and had many other rooms.

"Dad I like this one," Angel said walking out of the playroom that had all types of video and gaming systems. It had a pool table and things like that. Dom came out of the kitchen from the door out of the garage.

"I think this is the best house we've seen today." Dom put his arm around Brian.

Brian turned to the realtor, "I think we will take the house."

"If you come down to the office we can sign and you can start moving in."

"That fast?" Angel turned from looking out the back windows.

"The man that is selling the house wants it gone. He just moved to America and doesn't want any to have to deal with it. That's why it's fully furnished."

"Ok lets go sign."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Angel drove to school in Dom's car. He finally fixed the problem that 'happen' to his car. After getting lost _twice _she found her class. Because she was still taking online courses, she just took one class. Getting to the classroom, she found the class already filled. There was still 20 minutes until class started and it was packed full.

"uh is this the Dr. Brice class." Angel asked a man in the back of the class. He was standing next to the entrance.

"Yes, my name is Dante." He held out his hand. Looking him up and down she saw the most beautiful tan. The color of the smoothest chocolate. His hair had curls in it, it was very much blond and hanging to his shoulders. It was loose and free hanging so if coiled on his shirt. She met his liquid dark green eyes and took his hand.

"Angel." She stood at his mouth making him over 6"3 her being 6"1.

"Well there aren't any seats but class will be short today." He smiled at her waiting for the question.

"How do you know?"

"I am the teachers son." He said with a serious look.

"Really?"

"Yes." He went to walk away then turned back and handed her a card. "Call me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

_Some one that know cars I would love to know what good race car would be and anything else you can think of that I would need to write this story/chapters._

Poll on who should be with whom. Send a review with your answer.


	13. Old friends

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

Chapter 13

"Hey, Han. What you been up to?" Han looked up and saw his best friend.

"Hey what's up man? Been a long time." Han said shaking his hand and hugging him at the same time (A/N: does that make senses) "Haven't seen you since you went and moved to Italy with your family."

"Yeah, about that..." Tears spilt. The long awaited tears. "He killed her." Han wrapped his arms around his long time friend.

"It's ok." Han pulled him over to his office. "What happen?"

"You know that I moved us so that the yakuza couldn't get to us." Han nodded, remembering that the move was hard on both of them because they couldn't see each other. "well he came to Italy for vacation and found us. A week later she had an accident. She was in the hospitle of months before her body gave out."

"What kind of accident?"

"Car hit her when she was racing."

"I'm sorry."

"The only reason I came back was because I heard that you were back." He paused, "And because dad wanted to see his granddaughter."

"You have a baby girl?" Han was smiling, he was happy for his friend.

"She is so cute. All she wears is pink. The first months with out Alex was hard. But I got the hang of it."

"How long?" Han thought about the wedding his best friends had together. The two blonds of the whole school got together. The funny part is that Alex was half Japanese and still got blond hair from her dad.

"She died in May if last year." They sat for hours talking about what happen for the year and a half that they hadn't seen each other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey dad...HEY" Angel slammed the door shut. Never wanted, or need, to see her dad sucking off his boyfriend. Angel walked to her room and turned her music up loud. Guess she would tell him later. After going over her small amount of note that she took she decided the class was so easy that she should not have taken it. "To bad I can't drop it." She said to her computer.

The class only had five assignments all having to do with just research and writing papers. The students didn't even have to go to class.

Looking outside she decided to go swimming.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Sometime later **

Brian walked out back to the swimming pool. Angel was layed out on a water chair. "Hey?"

"What?"

"Sorry about earlier. I thought I locked the door."

"Next time out something on the door or something so I know not to go in." Angel looked at her dad over her sun glasses.

"How was your first day of class?"

"Fine the teacher gave us a papers to write and that is the whole semester."

Brian walked in to the shallow end and wadded over to her. "Well that should be easy to do."

"Yeah but boring. We don't even have to go to class."

"Well it could be worse." Brian said with a shit eating grin.

"How?"

"Well I could do this." Brian said flipping her out of the floating chair. She hit the water with a squeal.

"You're dead." Hours later after water fights they curled up on the couch with Dom and watched movies for the first time as a family of three.

**Please review, **

What should happen? What do you want? Some input would be good. Hopefully my schedule will calm down so I can write more then short chapters. 

_Some one that know cars I would love to know what good race car would be and anything else you can think of that I would need to write this story/chapters._

Poll on who should be with whom. Send a review with your answer.


	14. Car

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

**Chapter 14**

"Hey time to get up." Brian said shaking Angel gentle.

"Just a few more minutes," Angel burrowed down in her covers.

"Only because you have a present today." Brain smiled as Angel popped up and glared at him. "Are you getting up now?" Brain danced out the room before Angel's could find their target.

"AHHHHHHH" Angel flung her pillow over her head and tried to get more sleep.

Finally she got up and headed down the stairs. Looking in the kitchen she found a note and a plate of food waiting for her

_Angel,_

_Eat, get dress and go to the garage. See you soon._

_DAD_

'That gives me a lot.'Angel thought as she ate her food. After putting her plate in the sink to be washed later, she headed up to get dressed. Slowly she went through her closet and she found her out fit for the day. A blue Tee with a pocket that said 'NO Respect!' and one of the stolen over-shirts that once belonged to Dom. Her pants where boys pants that were big enough that she could move around the cars but still gave her a figure so that someone could tell that she was a girl. She walked in to the garage hoping that Dom and her dad left one of the cars so she didn't have to call them for a ride.

As she got to the garage door, she saw a present ribbon and another letter.

_Angel,_

_Hope you like the bow._

_Dad_

"What?" She looked down at the purple and blue bow. Shaking her head, she opens the door to the garage and found an even bigger bow and an arrow pointing outside. She opens the garage door. Sitting the driveway was a car. Along the window, she saw they had all written something on them. 'good luck' 'have fun' 'be safe' 'NO BOYS' and there was many more. Feeling over the back driver's side tire she found the keys. Jumping in the she zipped through down town Tokyo to the garage. Just driving she felt the power under the hood.

She honked her horn once she got to the garage. Turning off the car, she got out and went to find her dad. "Dad?"

"He is upstairs with Han." Dom said sliding out from under a car. "How do you like the car?"

"Love it. Handles like I'm flying." Smiled and walked up the stairs looking for Brian.

"Hey! How do you like the car?" Brian said when he saw her.

"Wonderful car."

"Good," Brian hugged her then pushed her towards the door. "I need to talk to Han about something. And you have something to do with Jesse." As she, left Brian closed the door as soon as she was clear of the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey!" Angel turned to see her dark skinned god. As she stared at him, she saw that a little bundle was nestled in his arms. It slowly moved to look at her. Intense green looked out from the shelter of the tan arms. She had pink pants and a pink shirt on that clashed with the brown of her skin.

"Hey yourself. Can I help you?" Angel asked grabbing a rag to wipe her hands on.

"Only if you can tell me where Han is?" He walked up to her.

"Up stairs. He is talking to the family."

"Thanks." He walked up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jesse and Leon came down about a hour after her dark skin god left to find Han.

"Hey Angel. How is the car?" Leon asked rapping his arm around her.

"Handles good. You fix it up Jesse?"

"Of course wouldn't let anyone else touch your car." Jesse said then stuck his hands inside the heart of the car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Is this her?" Han asked.

"No Han, I like holding strange little girls." Dante said handing Han his little girl, "Her name is Kasumi."

"She is beautiful."Han smiled at the little girl. "This is my best friend from high school." Han said to Dante pointing to Dom. "His boyfriend," he pointed to Brian, "and the newbie, Sean. He is the new DK and is going out with Neela." Han rocked back and forth soothing the baby from the small whimpers that she was making.

"Nice to meet ya' all." Dante smiled to the small group. "When did you start having girls work on cars?" He asked turning Han.

"Which one. We have Letty who can work under the hood. Then Mia who does the books and then we have the youngest Angel. Jesse is starting to teach her the basics. She just got a car. She had been too busy trying to get out of high school to worry about a car."

"He had a blue t-shirt and a big over shirt on. And she was under the hood of a car."

"That was Letty or Angel." Brian said.

"I saw her at school."

"Angel. She is my daughter." Brian said trying to hide his protective tone out of his voice.

"Well, I hope she doesn't screw up the cars." Dante said turning his attention back to Han.

"She won't," Han said.

"Well she didn't look like she knew what she was doing."

"She can do anything that she puts her mind to." Dom's voice sang out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian stepped out on to the deck overlooking the soccer field. He open his phone and called the one person from L.A. that he trusted. "Hello," a rough voice said after the fourth ring.

"Hey I need to know?"

"The last I heard is that they knew where you were but decided to leave you alone for now."

"Thanks."

"No problem hun." The phone clicked. Slowly he closed the phone. "What do I do?" He sat out and watched the game. And the next tell Han walked out and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man."

"Hey." Brian sighed.

"Give them something so they will back off. I can look after Angel while you do whatever."

"I think I will have to. We can't move again."

"Take care of what you have to take care of and come back as soon as you can." Han clapped Brian on the back and smiled. "Gets you away from the team for a while any ways."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Five months later. **_

It took a while but he did it. Brian had everything in order for what he had to do. Angel had a large sum so when this all went down she would be taken care of. The house and all cars are in her name. Han and Jesse helped get everything to where nothing goes wrong. Even got a lawyer so he could make sure that it all ran smoothly. Now for the moment that would make or break it all,

"Hello, Sergeant Tanner."

"Hey I heard you are looking for me." Brian said lightly.

"Brian?"

"Yeah. I want to turn myself in."

"Brian what is this."

"I don't want my daughter to see me taken away in handcuffs. I don't want her to have to run anymore."

"Brian you know what you're doing right?"

"I will go under cover again for you and I want everyone cleared."

"You know I can't do that."

"Talk to someone that can. I want all of our names cleared of anything you have on us," Brian's head shot up as he heard the door open. "I will talk to you soon. I have to go," and hung up. There was no turning back now. It had to work.

"Hey dad." Angel smiled and kissed his cheek. "What's up?"

"Nothing new." He said then got up to greet Dom. "Hey can we talk later?"

"Sure Brian." Dom said scowling at his boyfriend. He was shifting as if something was wrong. But he would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't he?

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

_Some one that know cars I would love to know what good race car would be and anything else you can think of that I would need to write this story/chapters._

Poll on who should be with whom. Send a review with your answer.


	15. Hotel

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

**Chapter 15**

"Dom," Brian looked across the small table they sat at. Dom gazed back at the man that made him whole, and waited for the battle to start.

He love Brian more than anything he ever known but sometime he didn't handle everything the right way. 'Damn hero complex.'

"Dom, I called my sister the other day." Brian stared once they gotten there food. "They know where we are. I called Tanner and he made a deal for me to go undercover and clear everything." Dom held back the disagreement that bubbled in the back of his throat. "Dom they could take everything from us. Put Angle in jail with the rest of us. She knows what we have done." He picked at the rice and meat in front of him. "I how many people they wanted, up to five they said." Brian looked into his lovers eyes. I won't push anyone but it would be faster the more people I have on my team I know."

Silence hung heavy in the air as Dom glared at Brian and Brian stared keenly at the table.

"I will go. So will Vince." Dom at last said. "Are going to tell Angel?"

"No she will just talk me out of it."

Neither of them talked tell the car ride when Dom broke and asked, "What sister?"

Brian looked over at him and started to laugh. "She is an older girlfriend of Rom's. She always said I was her big brother because I picked her side when they fought."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

NEXT DAY

"Hey, Jesse have you seen Dom?"

"No, Angel. Last, I heard was Vince asking for him, too. Ask him."

Angel headed up stairs. Twink sat with his newest flavor. "Hey seen Dom?" A quick shake of the head had her moving again. Walking farther into the hallway, she saw that Han's office was being used. Walking up she heard shouting through the door.

Creeping up to the door she listen the older generation talk. "So the last job wasn't really the _last_ job." Rom said.

"For use it was. We are clear. If we don't let them take Dom if they feel like it then we can get in trouble." Brian replied.

"So five go?" Han asked.

"Three. I'm going so is he." Dom's voice filtered through.

"I'm going." Vince and Rom said together.

"So One more if anyone wants it."

"Han?" Letty soft voice filtered through the door.

"No, I'm staying to make sure everything is good with things here." Han paused, "I'm here so if things go south I can get you out."

"So any takers?"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Deep drug ring with slavery mixed in is what I'm told. Should be a few months times then done. A year at most. Nothing big."

"So what are we play as?"

"A crew that knows cars. Cover is that we want money and we can run from anything. We are going with some other agents that know what they are doing with electronics and plains."

"I'll go." Mia's voice came through the door. "Dom can play the hard ass brother he is and I can do the books for us and hopefully get close to where they log in their money.

"So that's the team Me, Dom, Rom, Vince and Mia." Brian said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Angel bolted. Out of the hallway, down the stairs, through the garage, to her car. Before anyone noticed her missing, she was at a hotel checking in.

Going through her phone she found the number she was looking for. It was a racer chaser that she got his number from the one of the night's when no one was watching her.

"Hey, this is Angel... yeah. Well I was wondering if you were free tonight?..." She raddled off were she was and he showed up soon after.

"Thanks for coming," she smiled when she let him in.

"I couldn't let a pretty girl sit in a hotel suit by herself." He responded.

"Well dinner will be here soon. Let them in I'll be right back." She through a saucy grin back at him as she closed the door to the bedroom.

Picking up her phone she saw 12 missed calls from the team and three voicemails.

She called Jesse to tell him to tell everyone to lay off. Knowing by morning that Brian would have traced her credit card back to the hotel.

"Hey, Morimoto did the food get here?" Angel asked as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah I signed hope you don't mind." He said from the terrace.

"No just fine. Hope like steak." She lifted the lid from the tray.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AFTER DINNER

"So why did you call me? Not that I'm complaining about the free food and the lovely company but why?"

"My dad pissed me off. I wanted a lay and knew you didn't care who my father was. The only other option was to pick up a stranger or a hooker. And I don't know where to find a male hooker."

"So you know where to find a female hooker?"

Angel paused for a second then burst out laughing.

"Thank I need that." She stared at Morimoto after she stopped laughing. "So are we having sex or what?"

"Just to make this clear...YOU are using ME to get to you father?"

Thinking for a second, Angel then nodding.

"OK." And the night really started on the couch. Not the most comfortable place but it worked. The morning came all too soon as Morimoto left and Rom and Dom and Brian came in.

"Angel?" Brian ran in to the bedroom. Once seeing she was in one piece he started in on the yelling. Slowly she looked at him, hugging on to the sheet that was coving her. Wrapping up in it she walked to the bathroom leaving Brian there ranting.

Rom slipped into the bathroom and asked, "What happen?" He handed her a towel when she stuck her hand out of the shower for something.

"Take me to a clinic." She said solemnly. Rom started at her.

"I'll go call Neela and Mia."

"No, Letty. Can't deal with Mia."

"Ok." Rom slips out and grabs Brian and tells Dom whom to call. The boy we standing out side the bedroom door when the girls came and shooed them away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey." Letty said stepping into the room.

"I need to be taken to a clinic." Angel said as soon as she heard Letty speak.

"Did a guy rape you?" Neela asked strait out already knowing that was not the case.

"No but we didn't use anything. I need a clinic."

Soon after they Angel was sitting in a waiting room.

"Good morning. The chart says that you need a morning after pill?" The doctor said.

Angel nodded.

"This wasn't rape because if it was I have to report it."

A shake of the head.

"Okay a nurse will be in to give you the first dose and a bottle of pills. Take one twice a day tell they are gone." The doctor left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once at the garage Angel went to Jesse and slid under the car that he was working on.

"Want to talk?"

"No." was the reply that Jesse got and he left it at that knowing Brian would get the whole ugly story from her as soon as he finds her.

For hours no one was brave enough to ask until Brian got back. Seeing her he pulled her from the car and started in on her again.

"What do you think you were doing? Being cute running away. What did you think we wouldn't find you? What is with this? Late rebellion or something? Are you thinking of what you are doing? What if-"

"Oh go screw something! If I want to go fuck someone I will! If you have forgotten YOU aren't in charge of me! I'm emancipated! So you can pull whoever's dick that got shoved up your ass out!" Angel Shouted back. "While your finding body parts find your brain and put it in your head and think about doing this undercover job for more than yourself. I know it isn't to get everyone out of trouble it's so you can play cop again. YOU love being the hero. That's why you were never at my school plays or to talk to teachers or seeing me play soccer or see the first car that I ever build in class. You never think about other then you wanting to be a hero." Angel stopped harshly. "Go do whatever you find so much more important and leave me alone. I never need you to care why start now, Brian?" Angel walked to her car and left everyone staring after her.

"What?" Brian starred after her car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

6/24/2009

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

The next chapter will be a slight time jump. To after Brian being gone.


	16. Control

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

**Chapter 16**

**Chapter 16**

'Why? Why does he have to care so much? It's not like he cared any other time.' Angel thought as hours later she found herself in front of a nightclub.

After getting in, she went to the bar and ordered a strong drink. The other club-goers swarmed around the underage teen.

"Hey!" Morimoto's voice filtered above the rest of the noise.

"Hey to you," Angel replied, turning around to hug him.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a family?" He teased, flashing her a crooked smile.

"Yes, but right now I don't care," she said, looking around to make sure no one was listening to them. "So what's happened in the last hour?"

"My friend came into town," he replied. "Let's go, we're all hanging in the private area. Come join us," he suggested, smiling as he grabbed her hand.

"Okay," she shrugged, and Morimoto weaved them through the crowd to the stairs that led up to the private rooms. They climbed the stairs together, and Morimoto began introducing her to the people already seated in the room.

"Hey, Takashi," Morimoto said, grinning and slapping his friend on the shoulder. "This is Angel. Angel this is Takashi."

"Hi." Angel waved her hand in a small 'hello'.

"Hey," he greeted her, giving her a slow once over. "So, you are the girl that made this **bo-nheddo** think straight?"

"What?"

"Bonehead," Morimoto filled in for Angel.

"He has talked about nothing but you since I got here," Takashi said, punching Morimoto lightly in the arm and laughing. Morimoto glared at him, but Angel could tell by the smile on his face that he wasn't actually mad.

"It was an unforgettable night. Why shouldn't I talk about it?" Morimoto threw back, and proceeding to tug Angel to the couch.

As the night went on Angel realized that the men knew about Han and the Japan crew. They weren't friends either. Takashi hated Sean, and Morimoto wasn't far behind. Neela was Takashi's girlfriend, and Sean had taken her and Takashi's title as DK.

As the night turned to morning, clubbers left, and the workers began to shut the club down. "Why don't you come home with us?" Morimoto asked, pulling Angel to his car.

"What about my car?" Angel looked at the purple and blue car.

"You can come back for it," he said. "The club has security on the parking lot twenty-four seven. We can pick it up in the morning." Morimoto opened the door to his car. "Please?"

"Okay, okay," Angel agreed, sliding into the car seat.

The ride to Takashi's was filled with music. Morimoto pulled up behind Takashi's car, and Ivory came out to greet Takashi with a light groping session.

"Ivory?"

"Yeah, it's her house." Morimoto came around and helped Angel out of the car. "Do you know her?" He asked as they fallowed the couple into the house.

"I know her brother better then I know her," Angel replied, grabbing a bottle of beer from the refrigerator and handing it to Morimoto.

"No drink?" He asked, raising a brow and nodding at her empty hand.

"I don't drink piss water," she replied smartly, smirking at him. "If I drink, I drink something harsh or something very smooth," she said as they entered the main room. Couples were scattered across different surfaces of the room.

"Hey!" Blake called to them. "What's up? Haven't seen you in a while. Angel, I heard about the fight. Sorry about your dad and all."

"How did you know?"

"Twink was running his mouth at the races," Blake scoffed, scowling slightly at the memory. "A lot of the crew wasn't there. The fight is all that people are talking about right now. Everyone knows about what happened." He looked at her apologetically.

"So, what? Everyone is talking about me yelling at my dad?"

"Naw. They're talking about how the crew is all leaving and Han is freaking. He didn't come to the races. Rumors are going around that there are cops on the L.A. crew. The community is not even going there. Won't go near the garage..." Blake rambled on for a good five minutes.

"I really don't care, Blake," Angel snapped, not wanting to hear about it. Morimoto pulled her over to where Takashi and Ivory were, obviously reading her mood. The night dragged on for Angel as she thought about her family and what she had done to their lives.

'In the morning I'll go home. Dad can sweat about where I am for once.' Was the last thing that went through her mind as she fell asleep in Morimoto's arms later that night.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

MORNING

Angel left that morning without waking anyone. She called a cab from Ivory's house. As she drove home after picking up her car, everything from the last forty-eight hours crashed into her head. Suddenly she couldn't hold it in anymore, and as massive sobs blurred her vision and made her hands shake, she pulled over onto the side of the road. That was how Han found her.

"Hey, baby girl." He called, looking with worried eyes at her tear-stained face. He pulled her from her car. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"What did I do? What happened to me? What will dad say to me?" Angel sobbed, into the older man's shirt.

"Brian loves you and you love him," he said softly, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "That is all that matters. We really need to get you home."

Han propelled Angel gently into his car, and started for home. "Hey, we're almost there," he said a little while later. "Are you okay?"

"When I talk to dad I will be," she said, sniffing and wiping the remaining evidence of her tears from her face.

A half an hour later they got to the house.

"Dad!" Angel yelled as she bolted out of the car and into the house. "Dad?" She called again, looking around for his familiar face.

She ran through the house, finding no one. As she got to the kitchen, she found an envelope with her name on it. A nervous feeling bubbled in the pit of her stomach, and she opened it with shaking hands.

_My Angel,_

_You are my life. I hope you know that. It may not seem like it, but I would do anything for you. I became a cop so that they would not take you away from me when they caught me in the chop shop. I was promised that you would be safe if I became a cop for them. _

_When I got the undercover job, they said I didn't have to be a cop anymore. When that went south, with me falling for Dom, well, I ran so they wouldn't take you. After they caught me, I thought they would leave me be. Of course they didn't because of Dom._

_When I left you with Rom, I again thought you would be safe. I was wrong. I'm sorry for all I have done to you._

_I should only be gone for a few months. Once I get back I hope you will talk to me, and that we can get everything straightened out between the two of us. _

_I love you more then you can ever know. You are my little Angel and that will never change. I can't put into words what you mean to me. _

_I love you more than anything,_

_Dad_

As Angel finished the letter, tears streamed down her face once again. Han found her and held her until she fell into a fitful sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

2 years later

Angel slipped quietly into the garage, as the crew was busy with cars, and up the stairs. She crept into her love's office and waited. She had dropped off Kasumi, Stella and Tomo at the sitter's so they could have a day to themselves. That sort of thing was impossible these days. If it wasn't the kids or the crew it would be business or the racing community. Something always seemed to come up when they planned to do anything.

As she waited, she did some of the paperwork that she knew needed to be sent out. Looking up, she smiled as Han walked into the room.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked, coming over to greet her with a hug.

"Well, I cleared both of our schedules, and we have the day to ourselves." Angel said, smiling and wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

"Well," he said uneasily, clearly loathe to ruin her plans, "we're going to have to postpone that."

"Why?" She asked, pouting up at him.

"Well..." Han was pushed out of the doorway. A big blur scooped her up into its arms, and she let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Angel!" Dom's voice penetrated the air, and she threw her arms around him in joy.

"Dom?"She asked, leaning her head back so she could take a good look at his face to make sure it was really him standing in Han's office after all this time.

"Honey, I have something to tell you," He said, and the grin slowly slid off her face at the seriousness of his tone. He set her gently back down on the ground.

"What is it?" She asked, searching his face. "Dom, what? You're scaring me."

"It's about your dad..."

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

Chapter 17

"What happen?"

"Well he is fine. I promise. He is just delayed." Dom paused, "He is at the hospital. He just-"

"DOM!" Jesse ran and hugged Dom.

"Hey Jesse." Dom returned the hug. "How have you been?"

"Good. We all have been good."

Knowing that dad is in the hospital cooled Angels worry. She let everyone get reacquainted and let Dom, Rom and Mia relax. No one wanted to ask about where Brian and Vince were but Leon finally asked, "Where are V and Brian?" The room stood still. The only noise was the clanking of tools and the street sounds coming from the open garage doors.

"Brian is in the hospital and V is taking care of the cars being brought over with Brian when he is released." Mia said. The new additions to the crew were introduced to the once missing ones.

At about 3 o'clock Angels phone goes off. It was the baby sitter wondering when she would pick the kids up. She hated anyone being with the kids besides her, Han, Neela, and Jesse, so it was rare for her not to have picked up the kids by now.

After telling Han, she slipped out to go pick up the children. Once the three kids were in the car she drove home to wait her family's return.

Jesse moved in once she had the twin's to help with them. Jesse was the only one that could get Stella down for a nap when she was teething. He would turn on 'Gone in 60 Seconds,' put her on his chest and she would fall to sleep. She loved to go to the shop and watch the guys work on cars. With Tomo and Kasumi it was the opposite they liked the quite of the house or the office.

Kasumi was left to Han when her father died trying to save Angel from Morimoto. After Morimoto found out about Han and Angel being together, Morimoto stalked her. Even tried to kill her so Han wouldn't have her. Kasumi's father, Dante, took the shot meant for her. Han fought for guardianship of his best friend daughter for almost a year before the grandparents told the judges to give him the baby or they would.

So now, Kasumi was almost three and the twins were barely over one. Han was one of the best fathers out there. He worked weird hours but so did Angel. Han went to the races to make sure the older kids behaved themselves and Angel worked after he got home in her shop that did all designs possible. People who could afford the price the shop cost brought their cars in. Tattooing was a big seller to. Angel had Han, the kids, and the entire original crew's name scripted down her back with the word Family written above the list. They also did piercings but they were not as big as the designs that came from the shop. All was one a kind unless a group of people did the same thing. Like Jesse and Leon both, have the same paw prints across their wrists.

At five, Angel started dinner. Quickly she got the ingredients ready for Dom's favorite dish. Han showed up about 5:40 with all that lived at the house and a few that didn't. Dinner was loud and messy but no one minded. Angel was happy and that made everyone happy.

After dinner was cleaned up and dishes in the dishwasher. Dom met the twins for the first time. Angel sat on the couch with him as he fed Tomo a bottle and Jesse fed Stella her bottle. A movie was put on so that thing settled down. After changing and getting all the kids for bed the grownups decided all would keep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Middle of the Night

Dom sat in the twins' room rocking Tomo. Dom heard him and got to him before anyone else got up. Even after Tomo fell asleep, Dom sat there staring at the baby. So much, he had missed out of his life already. Not seeing him born or Angel pregnant. Never when leaving did, he think he would find something he missed so much. All he wanted was to go back and tell Brian no when he told us his plan. Angel was not his flesh but he still loved her and these were his grandchildren to him.

"Hey," Angel walked into the room. "He didn't walk me up. I had to see what happen."

"Sorry. I heard him cry so I wanted to get him. Let you sleep a little." Dom said as she took him and put Tomo in his crib.

"Thanks. He won't sleep through the night." She turned to Dom. "Han just got me to keep them in their own room. They had basinets that stayed in our room."

"That must have made him so happy." Dom said as they walked down stairs so they could talk without waking anyone.

"Han is good with me and the kids. He understands that I need them. I don't want anything to happen to them." She put on water for tea. "Once dad left I went in to panic mode. If I hadn't seen anyone for over two hours they got a call." She poured the water for their tea.

"Sorry. We didn't go to make you worry." Dom took a quick sip of the tea. "God damn, this stuff taste like shit."

"You get use to it. Han found a tea that makes Jesse calm down and not so hyped up all the time. Every day he complains about how it tastes." Angel smiled in to her cup, "No cussing. The baby can pick up on it."

"Well I'm going back to bed." Dom said and went upstairs to sleep.

Looking at the clock Angel decided to stay up because she would only get a hour more sleep. She got up at five to make sure the house chores were done before anyone got up. She got the laundry started and dishes from last night put away then started on the playroom. The playroom was a mess because the boy played pool and drank last night. Once the room was cleared of all bottles and cleaned, she started on breakfast knowing the guys would be up soon.

7/12/2009

There is a poll on what happens to Brian go and vote on my profile.

**Please review, **

**If you want to beta for someone new please I am looking.**


	18. Drunk

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

Short chapter

Chapter 18

After dropping the kids off at the baby sitters, Angel headed to the garage. She wanted answers about her dad and she was going to get them no matter what. Finding Dom she herded him and Mia into Han's office.

"One of you tell me what happen to my dad. Now!" Angel paced from the door to the desk in the office as she stared at them.

"He's fine. Vince, him and the cars will be here tonight." Mia said.

"That is not answering my question." Angel stated. No question about it, if she wasn't told soon there would be a fight.

"Brian did a job off the FBI radar. He wanted to make sure that no one could touch any of the family." Dom started. "Vince went with him. The people that he did this for didn't want me or Mia for the job. We don't know what the job was. It's been a year since we last saw them. Brian rented a house and said to stay there tell we got word from one of them. Vince called a week ago and told us they would be headed home soon and we should be there waiting." Dom looked into Angel's eyes. "I got a call every two months from Brian saying they were ok and Angel is fine someone is watching over her. I thought he meant Han was in touch with him. I talked to him and he said he hasn't heard from any of us."

"So someone is spying on us. The person is unknown. You haven't seen my dad or Vince for a year and they will be here by tonight. Hopefully." Angel stared out the window, "I got that right?"

"Yeah." Mia said.

Angel nodded while still looking out the window. Han walked in the office and dragged Angel to her car. He drove to a local bar. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." She said simply. As Han order shots she knocked them back. After two hours of this Han dragged her home and put her to bed.

"Want to talk?"

"He left and now everything is just ok that he is coming home?"

"Only if you want it to be ok, Angel. You want to forgive him for everything then do it. You want to waste more time then don't talk to him when you see him." Han tucked her into bed and stayed with her tell she fell in to a drunken sleep.

Han made his way to get the kids and pick up pizza for dinner. Text everyone and tell them to be quite when coming home. Just another day as Dad and Husband... and employer... and keeper of the mess they call a crew.

**7/22/2009**

**Poll is still on the profile. **

**Almost the end of the story write in on the way you want it to end. One or two more chapters and that is it. **


	19. end

**I own nothing to do with any of the characters but the few that I thought of and written about. I get no money from the fan fiction.**

Short chapter

Chapter 19

After a bought of retching, Angel got ready for the day. Quickly she got the kids to the baby sitters and headed for the garage to wait for her long lost father to arrive. Throughout the day she drove everyone nuts with her pacing, talking and with her trying to help them work on the cars. Dom left, finally, for the airport. After a hour of him being gone she was walking up the walls. The crew shoved her in to Han's office and locked her in.

"Guys I will dock your pay if you don't let me out!" She yelled over the garage answering machine.

Still they left her in the office. Nothing that she said made them let her out. Blackmail, ex-'s names, bribes, new cars, nothing. She finally fell asleep and they unlocked the door. When she let herself out she found no one in the garage or so she thought. As she walked through the garage she found Brian asleep on one of the many couches. She curled around her dad and slept.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Brian spilt the whole story about his undercover job everything went back to normal. Well normal as racers with kids and a million groupies can get. Brian and Dom got their own house and had two sets of twins. One set of boys than girls. Han and Angel didn't have more kids but had their hands full with three.

All the kids rule at cars in one way or another. Racing, building, painting, or setting the races up. They ruled the racing scene.

**7/27/2009**

**End of it all. **

**Review and tell me if you like the story as a whole. If not tell me what to change for next story. **


End file.
